


Christmas Favours?

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, sfcficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: 31 Day, Seasonal Fucking Cheer prompt.Day 2 ~ Inappropriate gifts (I think inappropriate gifts can still be enjoyed right?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed smiling, lovey dovey, fluff today.

Mike was laying spreadeagled out across Harvey’s custom made bed, chest heaving and a big, stupid, lazy grin on his face.  He and Harvey had probably just broken some kind of record, he thought, giddily.  He was coming down from such an intense, earth shattering orgasm, all he could do was lay there, sucking in air and involuntarily doing this stupid grin.  He wondered how silly he looked, his smile so big he was sure his gums were showing, but he didn't care, life was perfect.

Harvey emerged from the ensuite, immediately grinning over at Mike.  "I love you like this, you know?" He said, fondly.

Mike slowly turned his head toward Harvey, still grinning like someone who escaped from an insane asylum.  "Like what?" He asked, curiously.

Harvey jumped back onto the bed and pulled Mike into his arms. "I don't know how to describe it, you seem so blissed out and happy, it's almost like your minds on holiday.", He said, lazily kissing Mike's nose.

Mike laughed, "I'm not... on holiday, I mean.  I'm usually thinking about how stupid I look, grinning like a kid on Christmas Day."

"You don't look stupid!  Your orgasm face, post orgasm face and every other one of your facial expressions are goddamn adorable.", he declared, snuggling (yes, Harvey Specter snuggled now) up to him.  "You look like a complete weirdo, but you're my weirdo." He threw in, snorting.

"Yes I am, Specter!" He confirmed, rolling his eyes. "So that thing you did, with your tongue, that was uh, really something else.", Mike said, blushing.

Harvey propped himself up on an elbow and smiled down at Mike.  "Consider it a special, early Christmas present.", he laughed, smirking.

"One year married and your already down to sexual favours instead of presents?  What the hell did I marry into?", He exaggerated, mock mortified.

"You love me, Ross."

"Yeah, I love you Specter."

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if you liked it by commenting.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: http://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com/
> 
> I love a good chat!


End file.
